


Broken Record

by Blockkitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio, The King of the Court.<br/>Not many know the true story of the crack that was created in his heart. Those who did, believed he was a<br/>Broken Record, unable to be Repaired..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Record

"I see you've finally made it to the throne. You really are the devil I thought you were."  
Was the last thing Oikawa Tooru said to Kageyama Tobio at his last day of middle school.  
Those words confused Kageyama, but they lingered as he slowly progressed into the unwanted kingdom he had stepped into.  
Kageyama hadn't meant to take this path, but his loneliness and stubborn ways only help him carve the path to his own destruction.  
-  
He tossed the ball, but when he turned he only saw the ball land behind him.  
"I hope you're happy to replace me, Tobio-Chan. The throne will be yours, soon." Echoed Oikawa's scarring voice in Kageyama's mind as he felt his destruction upon him.  
He sat out the rest of the game, not even aware of his surroundings.  
"Is Kageyama ok?"  
"Who cares."  
"Kindaichi, Kageyama could be truly hurt or something.."  
"Like I said, Who the hell cares. He wouldn't stop and ask if we were ok, so why should we? He's just a selfish king."  
Kunimi slapped his teammate. "You're pretty selfish too, you know." He retorted, grabbing a water bottle and walking over to Kageyama.  
"Kageyama.. Are you alright?"  
Kunimi watched as Kageyama slowly lifted his limp head to meet eyes with Kunimi. It was the most fearful thing that Kunimi had ever witnessed.  
Kageyama's face wasn't twisted in anger, he wasn't even grouchy. No... It was his lost, distant, hurt... sad expression that made Kunimi go pale. It was unreal how much pain he saw in one expression.  
Kageyama limply pushed the water bottle away and stood up, staggering back to the team with his hair swaying in front of his eyes.  
Kunimi ran back to his teammates, Kindaichi being the first to look over. "What'd he do to you?"  
"Nothing." Kunimi whispered. "He.. He did nothing, Kindaichi."  
Kindaichi raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, obviously not taking Kunimi seriously.  
"I mean we broke him.." He looked over at Kageyama, who was staggering into the bathrooms. "Beyond repair."  
-  
-  
-  
Kageyama Tobio, since his last game, had never been the same. He went back to being a bossy, undeserving king, but it was different. He was a broken record, replaying a few tracks until all the sound that was left was static.  
He was stubbornly quiet first, then he was angry, then... He just stopped. It was like this for every practice until middle school graduation.  
Of course, he gradually got better, but nothing could repair Kageyama. And it wasn't like anyone wanted to repair him anyway.  
So Kageyama graduated alone. No friends. No teammates. Just himself, and his dark kingdom.  
"I never wanted it." Kageyama said to Kunimi that day. "I never wanted Oikawa's throne."  
Kunimi looked up at Kageyama, confusion written all over his face. "I don't see what you're-"  
"I'm the king of the court yes? Oikawa was that before me. When he left, he told me the throne was mine. He called me a devil." Kageyama chuckled. "And maybe he was right about me."  
It was painful to watch Kageyama leave alone, but Kunimi knew there was nothing he could do.  
"Good luck, Kageyama."  
-  
-  
-  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
Kageyama froze at the familiar voice, turning his head to the fiery haired boy whom he had met what felt like so long ago.  
Hinata Shouyou.  
He already attempted to distance himself from the older boy, but it didn't work. No matter how hard he tried to avoid him, Hinata was always there when he turned around.  
He didn't understand. Didn't Hinata hate him? Why was he always there? Why didn't Hinata just walk away from him?  
Kageyama truly hated Hinata, but somehow, the boy had become the center of his world.  
"Someone has finally crossed into Tobio-Chan's kingdom." Oikawa said to Iwaizumi the day of the practice match. "He's finally learning to trust others. And it's all that damn Shimpy's doing."  
Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow at his childhood friend. "Isn't this a good this though?"  
"I'm just a bit jealous of the Shrimp," Oikawa shrugged, "I wanted Tobio-Chan to come begging me to help him be a better person."  
Iwaizumi frowned. "You are such an evil shit, Oikawa." He commented with distaste in his voice.  
"Then that Shrimpy had to come along and fix Tobio-Chan himself, I bet he didn't even do it intentionally."  
Iwaizumi dope-slapped Oikawa. "I might get that kid to fix you too, you prick."  
"Iwa-Chan, Mean!"  
-  
"The next game we have, we'll beat you." Kindaichi watched as Kageyama turned away from him to talk to the short boy who was responsible for winning the match against them.  
He didn't notice Kunimi before he was right next to bim. "What's wrong?" He asked, also looking in Kageyama's direction.  
"He said WE.." Kindaichi said, forcing himself to stay calm when he was really actually quite impressed. He had never thought that Kageyama would be capable of caring about anyone else, much less someone who opposed his personality word for word.  
-  
-  
-  
The team would be going to the Nationals soon, so they all practiced until they felt they had to drop. Though Karasuno's power duo seemed to not realize they were tired until they passed out or until someone stopped them. It was almost sad.  
At the moment most of the team had gone home, the only remaining team members being Hinata, Kageyama, and Sugawara.  
"One more toss, Kageyama!" Hinata chirped, his happy smile lighting up the gym. Sugawara found it amusing how Hinata treated each and every one of Kageyama's tosses like a blessing, throwing the ball to Kageyama, to set.  
"Fine!" Kageyama yelled, the ball propelling towards his hands. The flash of black, white, and orange rushed past himself and he knew this was truly their last toss of the day. He arched his back and everything seemed to go into slow motion as the ball was pushed from his fingers to meet Hinata's hand, slamming onto the floor of the other side of the net.  
Hinata looked down at his hand, looking like he was about to explode.  
"Ok Hinata," Kageyama walked over and picked up the ball, "Time to-"  
"Kageyama!"  
Hinata's screech made Kageyama look up suddenly. "What?"  
"You're my Best Friend Kageyama!" Hinata yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped into the air.  
Kageyama dropped the ball and gaped at the smaller male. Was this a joke? Was Hinata being serious with him? Why?  
"Did you think this through?!" Kageyama asked without realizing he had even said anything until he had actually asked.  
Hinata puffed out his cheeks. "I didn't think I would need to tell you, but you're so oblivious Kageyama!"  
This just made Kageyama more surprised. Hinata had considered Kageyama his best friend for longer than now?  
"Why???"  
"What do you mean 'Why'?!"  
Hinata huffed and left the gym, leaving the two setters. It's not like Kageyama even remembered that Sugawara was even there, considering his current internal crisis.  
Sugawara chuckled to himself and walked over, putting a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "Kageyama It's about time we-"  
Sugawara froze in place when Kageyama had turned his head to look Sugawara in the eyes.  
Kageyama was smiling.  
His genuine smile was absolutely dazzling, Suga almost wanted to look away thinking he could go blind.  
"Ah, Kageyama are you really that happy?" He asked with a small breath of a chuckle.  
Kageyama turned his head back to the door of the gym where Hinata had disappeared.  
"It... means a lot to me." was all Kageyama said before putting the ball away and walking out.  
Sugawara smiled to himself, pulling out his phone.  
"You won't believe what just happened, Daichi."  
-  
The days after that weren't very expected.  
Kageyama was collectively in a better mood with each day, he didn't smile of course, but from the way he played, from the way he spoke, everyone seemed to be convinced Kageyama had been taken over by aliens.  
"So," Tsukishima said as he stood next to Kageyama and Hinata. "I heard Sugawara that you smiled Tuesday night."  
Kageyama looked up at Tsukishima, uncrossing his arms. "Maybe I did.. What's your point, Tsukishima?" He asked, knowing Tsukishima well enough to expect a challenge.  
"I just wanted to see it. From Suga's point of view, it must be nice."  
Everyone in the radius froze. Tsukishima giving Kageyama encouragement? That was new. But what was newer was Kageyama looking away with a pink hue on his cheeks.  
"I'm really not good at smiling.. It was kind of 'The Moment' thing, you know?" Kageyama mumbled, scratching the palm of his hand.  
Tsukishima let out a harsh snort. "Why, What happened? Did the king get a fancy new crown?"  
Glass could almost be heard shattering as Kageyama exclusively froze, his eyes widening and his mouth opening slightly as if he were choking on something. Tsukishima was almost afraid at what he had done, as he watched Kageyama’s eyes glaze over in a daze.  
The whole gym was deadly silent, no one dared to move, no one dared to say anything. It was frightening to see anyone like this, it was ten times as frightening when it was the seemingly strong ones.  
Footsteps broke the silence as Hinata stood between Kageyama and Tsukishima. The boy looked up at Tsukishima.  
Tsukishima had never expected to feel any sort of fear that related to Hinata Shouyou, but here he was, his heart practically jumping out of his chest at the expression on Hinata's face.  
Hinata's face was a mixture of calm and pure anger. His coffee brown eyes were locked onto Tsukishima's, as his face was half shadowed by his hair, his eyes seemed like they were glowing from under the shadow. Tsukishima was terrified, and yet he found that he couldn't look away, he was powerless against Hinata's glare.  
"If i didn't know better I'd say you were the one with the new crown, Tsukishima. Butt out." Hinata snarled, turning away from the much taller boy and going to Kageyama's side to attempt to snap him out of daze.  
Tsukishima managed a shaky 'tsk' and practically ran over to Yamaguchi to resume practice.  
"Kageyama, hey, Kageyama snap out of it." Hinata snapped his fingers in front of Kageyama's blank stare. Hinata looked up at his teammates. "What?" He asked when he saw their expressions of fear and concern.  
Sugawara was the first one to fake a smile. "Nothing Hinata, we're just concerned. I think you can handle this." Sugawara then grabbed Daichi, Tanaka, and Asahi by the shirts and dragged them away from Hinata and Kageyama.  
"Hinata.." Kageyama mumbled softly.  
"Yeah?" Hinata asked, willing to answer any question.  
"Are you still my Best Friend?"  
Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, of course I am Kageyama. Why would I suddenly stop being your Best Friend?"  
Kageyama stood up straight, his features back to how they usually were, as if nothing had happened. "No reason. Let's finish up practice, I'll buy us meat buns afterwards."  
"Yay!~" Hinata perked up right away, he and Kageyama returning to the others.  
-  
-  
-  
Over the days, Kageyama had improved in attitude, but at the same time he seemed hesitant to interact with anyone other than Hinata.  
There seemed to be a routine that the two had developed over the small time. They came to school together, then met up after school to go to practice with each other. After practice, the two went over to the shop and bought meat buns, hanging out before heading home.  
Every night before Hinata left Kageyama to bike home, Kageyama would always ask, "Are you still my Best Friend?" And Hinata would always answer, "Yes."  
It went on like that until Kageyama and Hinata were hanging outside the store one day.  
Hinata looked up at Kageyama, swallowing the last piece of his meat bun. "Hey Kageyama? Why do you always ask me If I'm still your Best Friend every night?" He asked.  
Kageyama looked away at the street lights that had just turned on. "Never had a friend before.So I don't really know what to expect."  
Hinata nearly choked. "Never?!" Kageyama nodded, causing Hinata to almost feel anger.  
"What about your parents? What about your teammates?"  
Kageyama snorted sourly. "I know my parents love me, but they never really payed attention to me after my little brother died of disease. My previous teammates were worse. Oikawa-..."  
Hinata watched Kageyama's face twist between expressions, he could tell that Kageyama was trying to conceal his emotions from him. He wasn't very good at it at the moment.  
"Kageyama... Are you ok?"  
The taller boy froze before completely breaking down.  
"No." He gasped out, breathing heavily as his tears forced him to choke out. "No I'm not."  
Hinata held up his hand, touching Kageyama's cheek, then running it to the back of his neck, pulling Kageyama down into a hug. Hinata was surprised at how fast Kageyama had accepted the hug, grabbing the back of Hinata's jacket as he sobbed in Hinata's shoulder.  
Hinata stroked Kageyama's hair with his left hand as his right hand grabbed Kageyama's left hand, entwining their fingers.  
They stayed like that for a while as Kageyama cried it out. Eventually the taller boy calmed down, just staying in Hinata's embrace from another minute before slowly pulling back. "Hinata I'm-"  
"Don't you dare apologize." Hinata said, crossing his arms and looking away.  
Kageyama sighed. "I just mean for being a bad friend. To you and everyone else. I-"  
“I know." Hinata said. "I know what happened, with you and your teammates." Kageyama stared at Hinata in shock. After a few moments of silence, Hinata decided to tell his own short story.  
"When I noticed you were a lot happier the day after I called you my best friend, I visited some of your old teammates. One of them, Kunimi I think, Told me about the day when they blocked you off from the rest of the team. He told me something.. He told me you 'Broke'. The day after the thing with Tsukishima happened and I realized what he meant."  
Hinata looked up at Kageyama, an almost angry expression showing on his face. "Why didn't you tell anyone how much you hurt!? Why do you have to be so independent!? Even when someone had openly ripped you apart from the inside, you get up a minute later and SHRUG IT OFF!!!" Hinata snarled. Kageyama stepped back, his eyes wide.  
Hinata breathed heavily, swallowing and clutching his fists that lay limply at his sides. "I just want to be there for you for now on. I don't like to see you hurt like that.. Never again."  
Kageyama felt his lips part and yet he didn't know what to say. So he only mumbled Hinata's name and unfolded his arms, holding them out. Hinata looked up and got the message, scrambling to Kageyama's chest. “We both need fixing, I guess.”  
-  
-  
-  
Oikawa walked with Iwaizumi, the two of them heading to spy on Karasuno. Of course, that wasn’t exactly the case.  
A few days ago he had seen the orange haired boy, Hinata? He had seen him walking around a shop. Seeing the Shrimp, he had instantly thought of Kageyama, and wondered how his underclassman was. Why? He didn’t know.  
“It sounds like a motherly thing.” Iwaizumi taunted, laughing. Oikawa turned red, huffing. “I’m no mother to Tobio-Chan. You’re the mother.”  
Iwaizumi dope slapped him, an unamused expression on his face. “Why do you guys always call me the Mom. You’re the Mother, you even wear make up.” Oikawa gasped and slapped a hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Quiet!! That must not be spoken of!”  
Iwaizumi snorted, slapping Oikawa’s hand away. “Whatever. What do you want to do here anyway? Call Kageyama a devil again? Because I told you that was a dick move.”  
Oikawa hissed. “Look, It just came out you know? I was mad at him.”  
“You’re always mad at him.”  
“We’re here.” Oikawa huffed out, pointing to the school gym of Karasuno, where the faint sounds of orders and balls slamming against the ground could be heard.  
“Look at that. And what are we going to do? Just walk in and sit down? Their coach would most likely kick us out.” Iwaizumi deadpanned, Oikawa groaning. “We’ll just take a look, say we are passing by and wanted to wish them luck for the nationals. Don’t forget we’re graduating, therefore we have no use of the information we receive.” Oikawa said, sticking out his tongue and doing his signature peace signs.  
Iwaizumi flicked him on the nose, Oikawa flinching back, taking off his glasses to rub his nose. “Iwa-Chan, rude.” He sniffed.  
“You’re such a baby, Oikawa. I have no idea how you manage to be so cool on the court.” Iwaizumi sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and making his way to the gym, Oikawa trailing after him like a puppy.  
They stood at the door of the gym, watching the active team practice.  
Oikawa scanned the gym, his eyes locking onto the raven-haired boy, setting the ball for the man bun guy.  
“I wonder where Shrimpy is.” Oikawa sighed.  
“And I wonder what you’re doing here.”  
Oikawa jumped, a shiver going down his spine. I looking down at the new little giant.  
He was confused. Hinata had always been timid or excited, now he only saw hostility and weariness in this boy’s brown eyes. Hinata was standing his ground against the Great King.  
“Ah. Well-”  
Iwaizumi stepped in, slapping his palm against Oikawa’s mouth. “We were checking on Kageyama and yourself, Hinata. We wanted to see the fabled ‘Little Giant’ and his ‘Genius Setter’ practice for ourselves before we graduate. I hope you’ll take us.” He said, pulling Oikawa into a bow along with himself. Hinata bowed back. “Coach Ukai isn’t here today.. So I’ll ask Daichi-San..”  
The boy ran off, to find their Captain. By now, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had the eyes of almost the whole team. The eyes were curious, hostile, and partly confused. Oikawa, feeling self conscious, ripped off his glasses and stuffed them in his pocket.  
“What the hell Oikawa? It’s not like they’re going to make fun of you. They have someone on their team who wears glasses.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at his childhood best friend. Oikawa just squinted at the ground, saying nothing.  
“He says you can watch…” Hinata said, once again surprising Oikawa. Iwaizumi was used to being surprised by now. He nodded and pulled Oikawa inside, taking a spot against the wall.  
“Can you see?” Iwaizumi mumbled to Oikawa, who looked frustrated as he squinted at the blurs in the gym. “Yeah.” He lied, earning a look from Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi ran up to one of the team members. “Excuse me, I’m really sorry to bother your training, but that idiot over there has to use the bathroom.” He explained to the freckled boy, pointing to Oikawa.  
The boy stuttered just a bit, but smiled when he noticed Iwaizumi was pretty nice. “The locker rooms are over there. I’ll admit I was scared of you on the court, but you’re a pretty nice guy.” He said as he pointed to the locker room doors.  
Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. You’re that pinch server aren’t you? You did really great. Even Oikawa can’t do a jump float serve. You’re a talented kid.”  
The boy beamed and nodded, turning his head when the tall blonde called him over. He waved to Iwaizumi with a smile before going over to his annoyed looking friend.  
“Oikawa, get over here.” Iwaizumi commanded, pulling Oikawa with him to the locker rooms.  
They walked into the bathroom area, Oikawa looking at the ground stubbornly.  
Iwaizumi took off his back and opened it up, rummaging until he found the little white case. Oikawa gasped when he saw his contact case in Iwaizumi’s hand. “I’m not dumb enough to forget to bring them, unlike you, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi sighed, pulling Oikawa over to the sink counter.  
He unscrewed the caps and placed one delicately onto his finger. “Look over here, stupid.” He said, pushing Oikawa’s eyelids open and placing the contact onto Oikawa’s eye for him. It wasn’t an easy job, mind you. But years of practice made him good at it.  
He got both of them in, letting Oikawa rub at his stinging eyes with paper towels.  
“Thanks, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa sighed, rubbing his eyelids.  
“Yeah.” He answered back, taking Oikawa’s glasses and placing them on the counter before reaching into his bag and pulling out their case.  
“You’re bag is literally magic, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa chuckled, watching Iwaizumi pop open the case and place his glasses into it.  
“No. I just know when you’re going to be dumb.” Iwaizumi said, putting the contact case and glasses case into his bag.  
“Oikawa-San, Iwaizumi-Senpai, what are you doing?”  
Kageyama Tobio stood timidly at the doorway of the bathroom. Iwaizumi noted to himself that Kageyama looked like he was a middle school first year again.  
“We were talking. How about you? How are you and your team getting along?” Iwaizumi asked, not allowing Oikawa to say anything.  
Kageyama nervously wiggled away from the edge of the doorway to the middle. “We’re doing fine. Training is fun..”  
He looked up. “Oikawa-San?”  
Oikawa jumped from suddenly being addressed by his younger rival. “Ah.. Yes, Tobio-Chan?”  
“Are you proud of me?”  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa were shocked into silence by Kageyama’s sincere and timid question. Kageyama looked at Oikawa with his round blue eyes, the way he did when he asked him to teach him to serve, except the blue pools were sad. They held the same young, innocence they used to before.  
“I- I don’t understand.” Oikawa managed to stutter out, concern for the younger boy to have lost his mind.  
Kageyama look a soft breath, turning his face to the ground. “My team beat you. And I feel horrible. Not because we beat you, but because you never got to beat Shiratorizawa. So I vowed to beat them for you… Are you proud?”  
Iwaizumi watched in shock as Oikawa pulled Kageyama into a hug, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
“Tobio-Chan I’m so sorry!” He confessed. “I’m so sorry for what I’ve said and What I’ve done! I’m proud of you! So proud!”  
Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do, so in his panic, he pulled the two of them into a hug.  
The two boys were weeping into his chest, sobbing out Thank you’s and I’m sorry’s. It felt like a strange family bonding time.  
Once everything was toned down, Oikawa and Kageyama wiping away their tears and Iwaizumi patting them on their backs.  
“I’m really impressed with you two.” He said, his green eyes watching the two of them. “Oikawa, you did a good thing. And Kageyama, You’re turning into a fine boy. Probably better than both of us.”  
The two nodded, Oikawa smiling and Kageyama trying not to.  
“It’s about time Iwa-Chan and I bid our farewells and for you to get back to practice.” Oikawa sighed, moving to Iwaizumi’s side.  
Oikawa placed a hand on Kageyama’s head and ruffled his hair. “I really am proud of you Tobio-Chan. Thank you, for what you’ve done for me. You’re no devil. You’re a gifted and talented Prince, at the side to learn how to protect his kingdom. And you’re doing a marvelous job. I’m looking forward to seeing your future games.”  
Kageyama beamed, the happiest the two had ever seen him.  
They waved and made their way to the gym, saying their farewells and leaving the gym.  
Oikawa noticed the Shrimp watch them leave, a bit of a glare.  
“The Prince has a Knight..” Oikawa mumbled, annoyed at the impact the glare did on him, as he was shuddering.  
Iwaizumi snorted. “So does the King, be quiet.” Oikawa didn’t know this, but Iwaizumi was glaring back at Hinata.  
-  
“Kageyama, what happened in the locker room?” Hinata asked, slightly annoyed from Oikawa and Iwaizumi. When he looked up, he say Kageyama’s dazzling smile.  
“He said he was proud of me, Hinata.” He said, like he had just received the best gift in the world. “They said they were Proud!”  
Hinata smiled, hugging Kageyama’s arm. He was surprised when Kageyama pulled the smaller boy into a tight, excited hug.  
Kageyama felt so happy, more than he had ever been. He forgot who was there and where he even was. The record was playing again, smooth and clear, the song a soft and happy one. His teammates could almost hear it, playing in their ears, too quiet and calm to be heard correctly, but it was there.  
Hinata heard it though. The lyrics, the melody.  
The song of Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> My computer may have viruses but it doesn't mean I can't keep writing, damn it. I hope you guys liked this! I needed some Happy Kageyama in my life. Also Iwaoi are Kageyama's parents and you can't tell me otherwise.


End file.
